Hammer and discus cages are used to stop or capture errant implements thrown by an athlete in order to protect spectators.
Prior art hammer and discus cages typically include net frame members set in concrete footings buried in the ground. As such, prior cages were difficult to install, could not be easily moved, and accordingly every track venue required its own hammer cage and discus cage. When not in use, the cages often block the views of spectators and media personnel.